Not Without You
by Dew007
Summary: Sam asks if Jack thinks about the alternate realities and her suffering. One-shot full of endless fluff. J/S Est.


AN: This story is the product of a review I read on another story about how Sam was always the one suffering in the AUs. It's also set about 3-4 yrs after Sam returns home and things settle down. No plot and just a one shot of shippy goodness!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but if you want to give me SG-1 I will gladly take them!

**Not Without You**

Jack walked down the hall following the very lovely body of a woman he was now privileged to spend the rest of his life with. Nestled snuggly in her arms was the sleeping body of a little blonde girl barely ten months old. He couldn't help but smile admiring the sight before him as he leaned against the doorframe supporting the weight of their now three year old son against his body. The boy's arms were wrapped securely around his neck and his face buried in his father's neck.

Sam leaned down placing the little girl in her crib and pulled the blanket up over her small body. She smiled and lowered her lips to the baby's temple to place a gentle kiss on her before backing away. She turned to see Jack with a rather smug look of satisfaction on his face and couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. The boy chose that moment to squirm and curl his arms between his chest and that of Jack's. Jack supported him easily as he adjusted himself comfortably in the safety of his arms.

She closed the gap between them and slid her arms around Jack placing a soft kiss on his lips before doing the same to the cheek of their son.

"He sleeps like a rock, just like you now." Sam grinned. Jack had never been a deep sleeper while they were off world, but it seemed now that things were calm and they were no longer constantly living in fear and stress that he could go to sleep and sleep soundly.

"Yes…well it's easy to sleep with you…" he let the meaning of that statement hang open which earned him a blush that he loved to see creep over his wife's face.

Jack settled on the couch, his back leaning against the armrest once they had put the boy to bed for the night. Sam sat down maneuvering between his legs and leaned against his chest. She sighed contentedly as he slid his arms under hers and around her to pull her closer; she laid her head back against his shoulder. They sat quietly for a few moments just enjoying the alone time before something crossed Sam's mind and she couldn't help but ask.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm?" He was nearly asleep with his nose and lips pressed against her neck. His heavy exhale sent a warm breath over her shoulder and she couldn't help but shiver at the sensation. Giving him a light shrug to let him know she wanted his attention,

"Have you ever thought about the alternate realities we've seen?" She asked quietly running her fingers over his hands that were clasped firmly over her stomach.

"Other than the fact they we always seemed to find each other a lot sooner in those realities?" He huffed a small but humorless laugh against her soft skin.

"Well that and the fact that I always seemed to be the one suffering."

This caught his attention and he sat back a little cocking his head at her. He hadn't really ever thought about it to be honest. He had never thought of the fact that she was hurting in those realities because she wasn't his Sam in those so to an extent he couldn't really say he cared. Sure it hurt him to see her, in whatever reality or universe in pain or stricken with grief but no he hadn't really thought about it.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly flexing his fingers to capture hers.

She had tensed a bit when he withdrew from his comfortable embrace and instantly missed the feel of his chin on her shoulder and the warmth of his breath across her skin. She twisted slightly to the side and turned to catch his gaze.

"I mean, I…the other Sam's were always grieving or had just lost or were watching you march off to a battle that would be your death. Did you ever stop and wonder why we never came across a reality where you were the one watching me go off?" She settled back against him and slid her fingers between his.

"I would never have let you go running off to have all the fun alone." He smiled softly but he knew this was something that must have been nagging at her for some time.

"Jack be serious. We never came across a reality where you had lost me, where I was going off to save the world and you knew you'd never see me again, and you haven't even wondered why?" She didn't turn to look at him just grasped his hand a little tighter.

Jack couldn't help but smile. He knew the answer to that. Leaning forward once more he buried his face against her neck inhaling the sweet scent that was Sam. He closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss just below her ear then brought his lips even with her ear before speaking softly.

"It's simple really. I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist." The small gasp from the woman in his arms clearly said that was an answer she hadn't anticipated and she turned to look at him.

"Jack…" she couldn't find the words to say, Jack could always find a new way to shock her, but the depth of his words and the meaning there, was almost too much. She couldn't resist it any longer and finally gave in and met his lips ever so gently.

Jack grinned on the inside as he leaned into her kiss. Sam's hand had somehow found his hair and his hands were no longer idle. He now grinned against her lips and she pulled back briefly giving him a sly look.

"What?"

"Isn't this sorta how we ended up with kids?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes in that oh-so-adorable way and planted another kiss on him muttering against his lips a _'Shutup Jack'_ before completely destroying his world as she turned all her attention on him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Hopeless shippiness! I loves it. R&R greatly appreciated!


End file.
